


Soar Like Never Before

by Delphinapterus



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fisting, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria tries something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/random_bandom/profile)[**random_bandom**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/random_bandom/). Big thanks to my awesome beta [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/anna_unfolding/profile)[**anna_unfolding**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/anna_unfolding/). Without her help this would have been the poorer. Any mistakes are mine because I tweaked afterwards.

  
"Want to try it?" Alicia asks as she walks her fingers up the curve of Victoria's calf.

"Mhm."

Victoria props her head up with one hand so she can see Alicia's face. Alicia’s lips are still red and she's watching Victoria intently. Victoria lets her head drop and considers the question. She feels warm and loose from their last round, but the energy still humming under her skin reminds her of champagne bubbles bursting against her tongue. Alicia's fingers are drawing spirals on her calf and she punctuates the beginning of each spiral with a kiss that's barely more than a brush of her lips. Victoria has done it to Alicia, worked her hand inside until it is cradled in the hot slick space of Alicia's cunt, and she remembers how it felt when Alicia's body clenched around her hand to draw it deeper. Victoria wants to know how it feels from the other side but a whole hand seems impossibly large. She knows that she'll have to answer but for now she waits, her skin electric as Alicia's tongue licks wetly along her calf before the spirals resume.

Alicia's other hand is resting next to Mikey's with their pinky fingers crossed over each other. Compared to his, Alicia's hand looks small almost delicate but Victoria knows firsthand how strong Alicia's hands can be. She rolls her neck just enough that she can see Mikey's face. His expression is just as careful and considering as Alicia's, but she knows them both too well by now not to pick up the excitement that is creeping along the edges of their mouths and in the rhythm of their breathing. She thinks about how it looks when Mikey's long-fingered hand slides into Alicia's cunt, stretching her wide, and the way Alicia sounds when he does it. She could say no, has said no to other things in the past, but this time she won't. She knows they will make it good.

She licks her lips and nods, "Yeah, I want to."

Mikey's breathing hitches and Alicia's smile widens.

Mikey suggests letting her lean back against his chest but Victoria vetoes that idea because she wants to be able to see both of them, so Mikey curls next to her side instead. She's always been a visual person and the idea of not being able to see them both when she's finally decided to venture from her comfort zone bothers her more than she wants to let on. Although, from the way Alicia nods and touches the tender skin on the back of Victoria's knee, she thinks maybe Alicia suspects.

Mikey reaches over to roll her nipple lightly between his fingers at the same time Alicia slides a finger into her cunt. Her thumb presses down on Victoria's clit, and Victoria lifts her hips, wanting more pressure.

"Mikey's opened you up so good, made you lose for me," Alicia murmurs, her gaze focused between  
Victoria's spread thighs, as she adds a second finger without pausing.

Her thumb strokes along the line of Victoria's clit, in counterpoint to the rhythm of her fingers, with just the right kind of pressure. Mikey is watching Alicia work as his fingers keep rolling Victoria's nipple. He gives it a gentle tug that comes in time with the easing of Alicia's thumb until Victoria is gasping with the feel of it. She turns her head and presses her face into the solid warmth of Mikey's side inhaling his familiar scent. Mikey's hand skims across the valley between her breasts, tracing the curve of her breast until his fingers reach her other nipple. It's already drawn tight with arousal and when Mikey finally presses it firmly between the pads of his fingers in time to Alicia's thumb working over her clit, Victoria has to stifle her gasps against his side.

Alicia slowly presses her third finger inside, and Victoria whimpers as she feels her body stretching past the familiar width of Mikey's cock. Alicia stills, fingers still pressed inside her cunt while her thumb rests gently on Victoria's clit.

"Lube?" Alicia finally asks.

"Yeah," Victoria says shocked by how raspy her voice sounds.

Mikey passes Alicia the tube with the hand not resting warm and heavy along the curve of Victoria's breast. Alicia flips the top open in the smooth one-handed way that Victoria has never managed to master. She watches as Alicia begins drizzling the lube over her hand, holding her breath in anticipation of how it's going to feel when the lube finally hits her pussy. Even though she's waiting for it, the cool gel landing on her skin makes her gasp and clench around Alicia's fingers. Alicia grins and bends so she can bite gently at the arch of Victoria's hip bone, warm mouth and tongue distracting her as her body heat warms the lube until she can only feel it adding to how slippery she already feels.

"Ready?" Mikey asks, warm breath teasing her nipple.

"Fuckin' ready," she says trying to drawl but dissolving into a choked laugh at Mikey's arched eyebrow.

Alicia takes her at her word, fingers thrusting steady and firm until Victoria doesn't notice the stretch any more. Mikey lowers his head and takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking in time to Alicia's thrusts. Victoria can feel her clit throb with each tug on her nipple, hips moving involuntarily. Alicia looks up, catches Mikey's gaze, and then Mikey nods. He shifts so he can keep sucking on her nipple while his arm is across her hips, holding her down.  
Even with the lube and the prep, the stretch of Alicia's fourth finger still makes tears prick at the back of her eyes but she shakes her head when Alicia goes to stop.

"You should see yourself," Alicia says softly, "you're so open."

Victoria flexes around Alicia's fingers, focusing on how they feel holding her open. It feels different than what she's used to but not bad. Alicia's fingers slip a little further inside her and she flexes again.

"Last one," Alicia says before she tucks her thumb against the palm of her hand and pushes forward.

Victoria moans, head rolling against the bed and hips pressing into the firm bar of Mikey's arm. It hurts to have Alicia's hand opening her wide but it's the right kind of hurt. Victoria bears down, flexing her cunt to pull Alicia into her, and Mikey lifts his arm so she can rock her hips upward even though her thighs are trembling with the effort of keeping her legs spread. Alicia's tattoos are glistening lube and she rises just enough that she can lock eyes with Victoria. Victoria can't look away from Alicia's face as she feels the gentle movement of Alicia's fingers insider her cunt. Each finger slowly curls, pressing into the sensitive walls of her cunt, until Alicia's hand is balled into a fist.

Everything pauses as Victoria cautiously clenches around Alicia's fist, feeling the ridge of her knuckles inside her, and the way she's held open by Alicia's wrist. Alicia slowly rotates her fist until she can press her knuckles into Victoria's g-spot. Victoria has never felt so full before; never felt as open and vulnerable as she does in that moment when Alicia's fist first moves insider her body. It makes her breath catch in the back of her throat in a half sob. Mikey's long finger strokes over her clit, calluses adding more friction, as Alicia's knuckles rub inside her pushing a moan from deep in her body.

She can feel her orgasm building, her body clenching and tensing until the movement of Alicia's fist and the pressure of Mikey's fingers against her clit combine in just the right way and she comes. She can feel the muscles of her thighs shaking as Alicia begins pulling her hand out. Victoria feels herself stretching again as Alicia withdraws the widest part of her hand and it still feels impossibly big even though she knows she can do it. Mikey's finger strokes feather light against her over-sensitive clit and she hiccup-moans at the feeling of Alicia's hand sliding from her body even as her cunt spasms with the last shocks of orgasm. Mikey's deft fingers are still teasing her, pressing and flicking at her clit, but it's the feel of Alicia's finger sliding along the edge of her hole that pushes the next ripple through her until she can't stop the groan building in her chest from escaping.

Mikey and Alicia cuddle her between them, ignoring how the three of them are still messy with lube, and Alicia kisses her, soft and gentle; and just like she did that first time outside the club Victoria opens her mouth so Alicia's tongue can slide slowly inside. Mikey's arm is a solid weight across her stomach and she twines her fingers with his even as she keeps kissing Alicia. His hand squeezes hers gently and she wonders what it would feel like to have hand inside her.


End file.
